The invention is directed to the flexible packaging art. Flexible plastic bags of the general type involved herein are known. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,269. When goods are packaged and sealed in the bag as disclosed in said patent, the bag is destroyed when one gains access to the contents of the bag. Such destruction of the bag is considered to be an unnecessary waste. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,203, there is disclosed a flexible plastic bag which enables goods to be sealed therein while allowing the seal to be broken whereby the goods can be accessed and the bag reused. In said patent, the bag is manufactured from two separate webs of flexible plastic material, one web being used to form the front and rear panels and gusset of the bag, and the other web being used to form a loop handle connected to the front and rear panels adjacent the gusset region. In copending application Ser. No. 821,561 on: Resealable Reusable Flexible Plastic Bag With Loop Handle, filed Jan. 21, 1986 in the name of the inventor herein and assigned to the assignee herein, there is disclosed a separate handle and slide closure, the slide closure comprising mating portions secured to the bag gusset to provide access to the goods in the bag. In copending application Ser. No. 855,561 on: Flexible Pilfer Proof Reusable Bag With Tearable Handle and Method of Making Same, filed Apr. 25, 1986 in the name of the inventor herein and assigned to the assignee herein, there is disclosed a gusseted bag having a handle provided with a slide closure secured to the gusset.
The present invention is directed to the solution of the problem of constructing a flexible plastic bag by a high speed mass production technique wherein the handle structure of the bag may be utilized to both carry and reseal the bag.